


What do you have Left

by StrawberryOverlord



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Rage, Self-Harm, Sympathy for Malware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryOverlord/pseuds/StrawberryOverlord
Summary: A small ficlet about Malware and how he might react to loosing his only motivation in life because azmuth dies.What do you do with yourself when your reason for living was revenge?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	What do you have Left

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the vague setting. I also didn't include details about how Azmuth died because I have none. But those aren't important for the emotion I'm going for.
> 
> Malware really spent his entire on screen life trying to get revenge. What do you do when that option is taken away from you tho?
> 
> (I imagined him in his second form for this fic)

When Malware heard the news he didn't know what to feel at first. Logically he should be happy, excited even! But the void in him only screamed.

'Azmuth is _dead_.'

The statement repeated itself in his mind, his insides rolling with a storm of emotions. A chaotic mess of rage and sadness as he leaned against a wall.  
Azmuth died and he didn't get to do it.  
He died and now Malware had truly nothing left.

'Azmuth is _dead_.'

He felt _sick_ for the first time in a long time. He felt like ripping himself apart. He should be happy that it happened, but why does he only feel this grief. He never loved his father, and Azmuth never bothered with him until he stepped out of line. Then why did it _hurt_ like this?

He wrapped his arms around himself digging his sharp claws into his upper arms.  
_'Why is this happening?'_  
He tore into himself violently, his body shaking with all his overwhelming emotion before he finally exploded.  
He tore the ship chamber he was in apart. Ripped fixings off the wall, making clawmarks in the panels. He kept going until the room was bare and clawed, covered in torn metal and broken glass.

_'Azmuth was dead.'_

He stood in the destroyed room, exhausted as his rage subsided. And like a dying star he collapses completely. Curling himself into a ball, only feeling the full weight of the nothingness he had left. He couldn't feel anything but a deep and dark void where nothing lived but pain and loneliness.

Malware's body shook as he cried, unable to contain himself.  
He was alone, and he had nothing left.  
He spent his whole life, dedicated to bringing an end to Azmuth and now that he's gone the void in him remains, and feels vaster then it ever had before.

His life was meaningless now, what was he if he didn't have the heat of anger to fuel him?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE do not leave nasty comments on my fic!  
> I know Malware is a villain and no one is obligated to feel sympathy for him.
> 
> I do not condone what happened in canon and this is a purely hypothetical situation.


End file.
